Merediths Daughter
by Taytay1598
Summary: When a normal emergency comes in the door of Seattle Grace a fifteen year old Emily King is going to change the life of all the staff for ever. For Emily isn't just a normal patient, she is a reminder to Meredith Grey of her young foolish years as Emily is Meredith's daughter that she had when she was in her early twenties. Please rate and comment!:)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm on call tonight so don't get me dinner", Meredith Grey kissed her husband Derek Shepard before kissing her baby Zola in his arms. "Ok I should be finished at eight so i will pick her up from daycare then", he smiled walking her to the door. "Ok, bye. Bye Zo!", she kissed them again before closing the door behind her.

"Hey got anything good for today?", Cristina Yang asked Meredith as she came in the hospital doors. "Em just have a few post op's but Richard and Bailey both have the day off so i should have some emergencies later. You?", she replied. "Got a heart transplant on a baby tonight", she replied sipping her coffee. "Aw that's a cool one", Meredith said as she went to the nurses station. "Ya", Cristina replied disinterested. "How's you and Owen?", Meredith asked knowing there was something she wasn't telling her. "Its just all we do is have sex. And im not complaining or anything but we dont even talk all he wants to do is...do it", she groaned taking a file in her hands. "Oh boo hoo for you that your husband has a sex drive", Meredith replied sarcastically. Cristina laughed in response before leaving.

Meredith could suddenly hear noise coming from the doors beside the ER and her pager went off. She walked quickly to the ER and she saw Nicole the paramedic rush in with a gurney handing a board to Lexie. "Fifteen year old female, Emily King got hit by a car. Vitals are stable but is vomiting blood and is going in and out of consciousness", Nicole informed the doctors. "Ok get her to trauma 1", Meredith replied flipping through the file. "She has been having some blackouts and passing out for about two weeks", a young girl Meredith didn't even notice spoke up. The girl was blonde haired and blue eyed. She was gorgeous but nothing compared to the young girl on the gurney. She had dark brown hair and her skin was a pale white and very delicate. "Well why didn't she come in before?", Meredith asked the girl becoming aggravated. "I told her to but shes in and out of foster care. Her parents at the minute wouldn't let her use their insurance I'd say. Their not the best", she sighed looking down at her friend. "Emily can you hear me?", Meredith said forcing open Emily's eyes and shining a light into them. She suddenly let out a large gasp and sat up throwing up blood. Lexie quickly caught it in a disposable tray. She looked as if she was getting light headed and looked at Meredith quickly before whispering "Mum", looking confused and fainting back onto the gurney. The room was suddenly quite and everyone was looking at Meredith in awe. "Oh my god, it is you. I taught you looked familiar. Your Emily's mum, from the picture!", Emily's friend exclaimed. Meredith then ordered a MRI and quickly left the room hyperventilating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you paged 911", Cristina came up to Meredith beside the nurses station. "Ok I have a confession. Please don't get mad.", Meredith winced putting her head in her hands. "Meredith your scaring me", Cristina said pulling her hands down. Meredith bit her lip and replied "I have a daughter. I had her just before I went to Europe and I put her up for adoption. But shes here, now and before you found out I needed to tell you. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you but I went to try to find her but I couldnt and I never taught I'd see her. But she's here and sick and she know's me", Meredith blurted out.

"You have a daughter?", Cristina asked.

"Yes".

"And you never told me?".

"Yes".

"Does Derek know?".

"Just that I had her and looked for her. He dosn't know she's here".

"Ya".

"Ya".

Cristina turned and walked up the stairs as Meredith sighed and saw Derek walk past.

Authors note: I'm soooo sorry i know that I am taking ages to update just so busy but i promise that i will try to update like two or three chapters within the next week. So please please keep reading and thank you for everyone who has commented and is following the story and me! And if you have any questions or suggestions that you would like me to answer or add please just comment!:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek", Meredith called walking over to her husband.

"What's wrong?", he said looking at her worried face.

"Let's go sit down will we?", she smiled leading him over to the waiting lounge.

The walked over and took two seats beside each other.

"Meredith what is it?", he said taking her hand.

"Remember that I told you about when I was younger and on one of my stupid drunken nights I ended up getting pregnant?", she said looking at him.

He nodded and stayed quiet.

"Well, she's her and she knows who I am and I have no idea how, and I don't know what to do", she started to cry putting her head down in her hands.

"Shh. Its going to be okay. Why is she here?", Derek soothed her.

"She came in to the ER and I just happened to be there. I sent her for a CT and i have to go check the results", she said getting up.

He grabbed her hand and replied "It's going to be fine. I promise".

She gave him a slight smile and walked up to CT.

***New scene***

"What are you doing here?", Meredith asked Cristina as she walked in to the CT room.

"Mer, she need's surgery", Cristina looked worried turning around.

"Fine, I'll go scrub in", Meredith sighed.

"Mer, she's your kid. She looks exactly like you", Alex said from beside Cristina.

"We don't know that. We have to wait for DNA. You do want a DNA right?", Cristina cut in.

"Yes of course I do. And she is mine, I know that she is", she replied.

"Well then you can't perform surgery. Me and Cristina are going to", Alex replied.

"Wait, why do you have to do surgery? Whats wrong with her?", Meredith asked Cristina.

"She has a lot of hemopericardium and I need to remove it. She also has some hemothorax so Alex is taking that", she informed her.

"She couldn't get that much internal bleeding to the heart and lungs from just being hit from a car? I mean she doesn't even have any bruises or visible broken bones?", Meredith wondered out loud sitting down beside Cristina.

"Lexie said that she has been having memory loss and blackouts even before the accident", Cristina replied

"We think she did some damage before the car. She's going for an MRI now but we don't know how she could get the bleeding", Alex continued from Cristina.

"So the coughing blood?", Meredith asked.

"Was excess from the lungs from the hemothorax", Alex replied.

"Alright then, we better go for the MRI", Meredith walked out of the room.

***New scene***

"I have twenty minutes before surgery", Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Well we better hurry then", Callie winked at her opening the on-call room behind her.

Callie started to kiss Arizona as she walked backwards into the room. Arizona hit the light on and the laughed turning around. They both let out a small yelp as they saw Meredith Grey sitting on the bed sobbing into her hands.

"Meredith, what are you doing?", Callie asked catching her breath.

"I have a secret daughter. I put her up for adoption, then go looking for her and can't find her. Then she ends up here with severe internal bleeding around the heart, lungs and maybe brain from before she had a small car crash today. Plus she knows who I am and I can't perform surgery because she might be mine. Who am I kidding, she is mine. Did you see her? She probably hates me", she started to heavily cry.#

"Oh Meredith", Arizona sighed sitting beside her on the bed.

"I'll go see how she's doing. Where is she?", Callie asked going down on her hunkers and taking Meredith's hands.

"She's gone for an MRI".

"Ok, I'll be back".

***New scene***

"How bad is it?", Callie asked walking in to the room filled with Richard, Owen, Cristina, Alex, Bailey and Derek.

"It's a bad case of intracranial hemorrhage. I've never seen one this bad in someone her age. No wonder she's been blacking out", Derek spoke up looking at the x-rays.

"Stupid boyfriend", Callie muttered. The other doctor's turned around and looked at her.

"Well, I'm just saying that relationship abuse is like the biggest cause of these kinds of problems. Physically, there can't be much reason's why she came in to that much contact of harm and not go to a hospital", she continued.

"That's Meredith's daughter", Derek said.

"Potential. The DNA samples have been sent. But her blood type is AB, like Meredith's", Cristina updated Callie.

"I'll go let Meredith know. Oh when is the surgery?", Callie asked.

"In about a half an hour. Alex and Cristina are going to tell her now. We are going to do all three surgeries in one. Less risk", Richard replied.

"Ok, I'll go tell her".

**Authors Note:** So guys I know this might be annoying, but I am not really good at the whole time frame thing. So, I have decided to create my own timeline and the story will contain spoilers just to let you all know! So, the relationships at the moment are,

Derek and Meredith are happily married and have just adopted Zola. I don't really find the whole thing about Zola being taking away that important and it's a bit boring so I'm taking that out completely.

Cristina and Owen are married and as you know from chapter 1, they are having a lot of sex so its before he cheats. I'm not too sure why he does so its just going to be that he is fine till that night.

Callie and Arizona, are also married and very happy and spontaneous as you can tell from this chapter.

I will inform you of other relationship status's as they unfold but for now thank you very much for reading!:)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Emily, I'm Alex Karev and this is Cristina Yang. How are you feeling", Alex asked walking into Emily's room.

" I'm fine, did you find out what's wrong with me?", Emily asked.

"You have severe internal bleeding around the heasrt , lungs and brain. Do you have any idea how you could have developed that?", Cristina asked looking through the chart.

" I'm just clumsy I guess", Emily replied.

"Em, I've never even seen you fall", Emily's friend at her bedside spoke up.

" Ashley", Emily muttered.

"Nevertheless we need to remove it. We are going to take you to surgery in about a half an hour. I will remove the bleeding from your lungs. Dr Yang will take it from around your heart and Dr Shepard will repair your brain", Alex explained.

" Don't you need my guardian's permission or something?", Emily asked.

"Em your mum is here, she works with them", Ashley smiled.

" DNA tests should tell us that and the results should be here in a week or so. And because your guardians aren't here, we don't need permission for emergency surgery", Cristina replied.

"Okay", Emily sighed.

Author's note: Sorry its short, more to come next week. Thank you all for reading and your continuous support!


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you going to do about your mom?", Ashley asked coming back from the bathroom.

" We don't even know if its her ", Emily sighed.

"You have her eyes you know", Ashley smiled.

" I know", Emily laughed.

**Next Day**

Emily slowly woke up in a different room from before the surgery. She heard the beeping from a machine and looked around the room to see the women she thinks is her mother sleeping in what seems to be an uncomfortable position on a chair beside the bed. Emily moved to a more comfortable position in the bed which awoke Meredith.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep", Meredith stretched out her legs.

"It's fine", Emily smiled faintly.

"The surgery was a success. They were able to take out all of the bleeding but you need to stay for some observation. We called your guardians and we had to call social services", Meredith said checking her vitals.

Emily nodded response. Just then she saw from the corner of her eye a figure become into the room. It was her guardian for the past two years, Mona.

"Oh Emily thank goodness your alright", Mona walked over to the bed.

"I'm Dr. Grey, one of Emily's doctors", Meredith introduced herself.

"I'm Mona, one of Emily's guardians. My husband Phil is at work", she started fake stroking Emily's hand.

"As I explained on the phone Emily came in with severe bleeding in several places including the brain, heart and lungs causing her to be having blackouts and to be coughing up blood. Do you have any idea how she could have gotten those injuries?", Meredith asked her.

"No idea. I told her to stay away from that boyfriend of hers though", Mona sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Clare from social services is here", a nurse interrupted the conversation talking from the door.

"Ok. Excuse me", Meredith smiled at Mona then to Emily.

Authors note: Again thanks for reading, following and commenting! Please continue with the support and I have a small competition if you are interested!

All you have to do is be the first person to guess the correct answer to the following question and you can co-write an upcoming very important chapter with me!:)

The question is "How did Emily find out about Meredith being her real mother? So, really how did she get the picture.

The winner has to have the full answer in detail and personal message me. Thank you and get answering.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me Dr", Derek's taught a were interrupted while he was checking charts at the nurses station.

"Yes".

"I'm looking for Emily King", the brown haired green eyed adolescent stated.

"Are you family", Derek asked.

"No but I'm one of the closest things. I'm her boyfriend".

"Do you know how she got the injuries? She had internal bleeding in several places. She had to have severe surgery. She almost died", he replied closing the chart.

"Was that all from the car she got hit from?", he asked oblivious.

"Derek", the conversation was interrupted.

Derek turned around to see his wife approaching him.

"Her guardian is here. You have to go inform her about the surgery", Meredith told him.

"Meredith this is Emily's boyfriend", Derek turns to the boy.

"Jack. Nice to meet you", he held his hand out to Meredith.

"Meredith, excuse us Jack I just have to talk to Dr. Shepard ", she smiled.

Meredith and Derek walked a couple of steps over.

"Can you believe that guy. He beats up Emily to the point that she nearly dies and then shows up and wants to see her in a hospital bed", he says angrily.

"That's what I came to tell you. I don't think it's the boyfriend I think it's the guardians", Meredith exclaimed.

"Ok well you talk to social services and I will talk to the guardians", Detek said walking towards Emily's room.

Authors note: So very sorry for the late update. I'm just in the middle of moving so don't have any wifi plus super busy to go to the Internet cafe. Thanks for reading!:)


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are you going to do about the kid", Cristina asked Meredith as she walked into the residents lounge.

"What do you expect her to do? She's always wanted her own kid she's not just going to let Emily out of her life", Alex spoke with his mouth half full with pasta.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I put her up for adoption because it was the right thing to do and some how she's ended up in foster care", Meredith sagged into the sofa.

"Well do you think she wants anything to do with you?", Cristina asked.

"Of course she does. She might hate you but your her mother that she knows nothing about", Alex interrupted again.

"What am I supposed to do? Get to know her? I have a job and I have Derek and Zola now", Meredith sighed.

"Yeah but she's your kid Mer", Alex replied.

"We don't know that for sure", Cristina interrupted.

"What's your problem? If she's not Mers daughter then I haven't just finished lunch, your not one of the best surgeons in this whole hospital and she isn't married to a world class neurosurgeon", Alex stood up and stormed out of the room.

"What's up with him?", Meredith turned to Cristina.

"Probably just one foster kid to another thing", she sat back in her seat.

"Do you really not think she's mine?", Meredith asked.

"Of course she's yours I just don't want to get your hopes up just incase. Plus it pisses Alex off so its a bonus"

Meredith laughed in response.

**New**** Scene**

"Thank you Dr. Shepard", Mona smiled falsely as the doctor left the room.

"Stay here I'm going to get food and don't talk to anyone till Phil gets her", she muttered leaving the room.

"Stupid assholes", Emily muttered looking towards the window.

"Excuse me", she heard a out of breath voice behind her.

She turned to see a pale faced, blue eyed teenage boy standing in the doorway. The boy had a mob of messy blond hair and was holding on to a long pole with a machine and wires hooked on it.

"Do you mind if I sit down there for a second. I'm a bit unfit at the minute", he laughed pointing to the seat beside the bed.

"Sure", she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Sam by the way", he reached out his hand before sitting down.

"Emily", she replied shaking his hand.

"Haven't seem you around post op before", he stated.

"I just had surgery yesterday", she replied.

"Aw you must be tired. What were you in for?"

"Had internal bleeding. How 'bout you?"

"Ouch that's gotta hurt. I got me a new heart", he smiled proudly.

"Aw congrats", she smiled.

"Thanks. Been waiting for it for couple months now"

"Why did you need one?", she asked serious.

"Tumours. They'll be the death of me", he laughed awkwardly looking down to the floor which Emily was grateful for as she was beginning to get lost in his blue eyes.

"Can we talk about something else other than dying?", Emily frowned.

"Ya. So what age are you?", Sam asked

"Fifteen. You?".

"Seventeen", he smiled.

"Aw no wonder you needed a new heart. Your an old man", Emily gave a cheeky smile as he rolled his head back laughing.

**Authors**** note**

Thank you all yet again for reading, reviewing, being patient and everything else. Please continue and love you all for your respect and support! Don't forget about the competition I'm having check details on chapter 5!

More coming soon!:)x


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Cristina Yang was doing her rounds on Dr. Altman's post-op patients when she noticed Sam Butler was not in his room. She went back out of the room and said to nearest nurse "Hey where's Sam Butler post-op room 5517".

"In post-op 5520", the nurse replied continuing to walk.

"That's Emily Kings room", Cristina turned to tell her as the nurse walked away.

Cristina turned and walked to the end of the corridor then turned left to Emily's room.

As she walked into the room she saw Sam sitting on the chair beside Emily's bed laughing. She coughed so that they would know she was there.

"Oh Dr. Yang, this is Emily", Sam said gesturing from Cristina to Emily.

"We've met", she muttered.

"Oh she's your surgeon too?", Sam asked Emily.

"Sam what are you doing in her. Your still in recovery and Emily only had surgery", Cristina told him.

April Kepner then walked into the room.

"What are you doing in here?", April asked Cristina. "I taught it was decided she was on peds?", she continued.

"We were just leaving", Cristina took a hold of Sam's IV and helped him stand up.

"Bye", Sam said to Emily.

"Bye", she smiled.

As Cristina and Sam left the room April went over to look at Emily's chart.

"Hi Emily, I'm Dr. Kepner and I'm on your service until further notice. How you feeling?", April smiled.

"Okay just tired", Emily replied.

"Oh, hello doctor", Mona said from the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. April Kepner. You must be Emily's guardians", she shock the black haired early forty's woman and then the grey haired forty something man beside her who looked a bit drunk.

"I'm Mona and this is my husband Phil", Mona informed her.

"Well Emily seems to be doing fine, her labs came back good and her vitals are steady so everything seems fine. Have you had a chance to talk to the social worker?", April smiled.

"No we haven't", Mona said looking worried.

"Well she wants to talk to you each in private so Mona would you like to follow me?", she gestured to the door.

April led Mona out of the room as Phil walked over to Emily.

"You better not say anything you little bitch", he spat out.

"Oh shut up you drunk", she replied hatefully.

Suddenly Phil raised his arm and struck Emily across the face. At that moment Dr. Alex Karev was walking past the room when he saw the middle aged man hit his best friend's daughter across the face.

"Hey pick on someone your own size", Alex walked over before punching the man knocking him out.

**Authors**** Note:**

Thank you all for reading and commenting and please continue to! To answer the questions in the comments, Emily is fifteen years old and the story is set sort of in season 8 but I'm kind of making my own timeline so you will understand It all pretty soon!:)

Reminder for my competition:

All you have to do is be the first person to guess the correct answer to the following question and you can co-write an upcoming very important chapter with me!:)

The question is "How did Emily find out about Meredith being her real mother? So, really how did she get the picture.

The winner has to have the full answer in detail and personal message me. Thank you and get answering.


	9. Chapter 9

"Emily King, post op on an emergency procedure to remove internal bleeding in several places including brain and heart last week. Vitals are stable and labs are all clear", Cristina's intern presented to Dr. Yang, Dr. Karev and Dr. Shepard.

"So I can go home now?", Emily looked hopeful.

"No. You have a slight temperature and we need to keep an eye on you", Cristina told Emily.

"That's not a real reason", Emily sighed.

"Fine, because I said so", she replied dull.

"You must need the bed, come on I'm not even sick anymore"

"Look, it's just easier for everyone if you stay here till the case is over", Alex spoke up.

"This is getting ridiculous. Just bring me back to the foster home and they will find some family like they always do", Emily pleaded.

"Your not going back to foster care", Derek shook his head before storming out the door.

"What the hell is he on about now", Emily turned to Cristina and Alex.

"So you will be staying for another while. I'll go tell Sam to bring you for a walk around the hospital", Cristina smiled a closed mouth grin and left followed by the rest of the doctors.

Emily sighed getting out of bed.

**New scene**

"Meredith", Derek caught up with his wife.

"I want her. I want us to adopt Emily back. I mean she's your daughter but I want her to be ours. She needs us. Me and you and Zola are her family. We're all she has", Derek told Meredith with tears in his eyes.

"Derek we already talked about this. She probably doesn't want anything to do with us", Meredith replied frowning.

"I can't let her go back into foster care Meredith. I won't", he turned around and stormed off.

Meredith was taken aback and started to walk towards Emily's room.

"Hey", Meredith smiled as she walked in her room.

"Hi", Emily smiled as she sat back on the bed after getting dressed.

"So I need to tell you something", Meredith walked in and sat down on the seat. "I did a DNA test just to be sure and it came back", Meredith smiled widely.

"So your officially my mom then", Emily smiled.

"I guess so. So, I wanted to know about what you wanted to do next. I mean, I would love to get to know you and I don't know what you want?"

"I'd like that too", Emily smiled widely just like her mother.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all yet again for reading and everything please continue to!:) I hope you all like how the story is going and I have a good plan of where I'm going to bring the story so please keep checking for updates! Please let me know what you think in the reviews or private messages!:)

Just some information about my competition!:

All you have to do is be the first person to guess the correct answer to the following question and you can co-write an upcoming very important chapter with me!:)

The question is "How did Emily find out about Meredith being her real mother? So, really how did she get the picture.

The winner has to have the full answer in detail and personal message me. Thank you and get answering.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's your favourite colour?", Meredith asked sitting back in the seat.

"What?", Emily asked confused.

" We have to get to know each other", Meredith explained.

"Purple, yours?"

"Blue like Derek's eyes kinda blue", Meredith gushed.

" Ew gross mom-", Emily stopped shocked that she said the m word and blushed slightly looking down.

"Its OK you know. I am your mom. That is, if you want me to be. Me and Derek were going to ask about what you would think about us maybe adopting you", Meredith smiled proudly.

"Really", she replied shocked with tears forming.

"Hey Emily, Yang wants us to go for a walk around the hospital", Sam interrupted the conversation.

Meredith turned around and at the same time her and her daughter shouted "Not now", to the handsome boy in the doorway. Meredith turned back around as Sam sighed and continued walking.

"What's your favourite movie", Meredith asked focusing back on her daughter.

"The notebook. You?"

"I don't watch movies", Meredith shock her head.

"Favourite TV show?", Emily asked.

" I don't watch TV"

**New Scene**

"So have you found out yet about adopting Emily back?", Callie asked Meredith sitting down with a tray of food.

"How did you know that?", Meredith asked starting to eat her lunch.

"Derek told me at daycare this morning", Callie replied.

"Well Derek and I have a meeting with a social worker today and we have to see what steps we have to take to adopt her so I haven't said anything to Emily yet. So just keep it to yourself", Meredith smiled.

"No problem", Callie replied.

"Hey Meredith. How are you?", Arizona sat down beside her wife.

"She's going to adopt Emily", Callie smiled widely at Arizona.

"That's great congrats!", Arizona exclaimed looking at Meredith's frustrated face.

"Sorry, I didn't think you meant her. I mean Derek knows why can't she", Callie defended herself.

"Because Derek is adopting her with me", Meredith replied frustrated again.

"Hey your appointment with the social worker is today isn't it", Cristina sat down between Meredith and Arizona.

"Ya at five", Meredith continued eating.

"Wait why is she allowed to know and not me?", Arizona asked.

"Because if I could only tell one person it would be Cristina not Derek", Meredith got defensive.

"It's true", Cristina replied uninterested eating a carrot stick.

**Authors note:**

Sorry that it's not that long having serious case of writers block while I'm trying to fill in the gaps so please bare with me! Thank you yet again for reviewing and commenting and please keep up with the support! Thank you:)


	11. Chapter 11

"You what?", Emily asked her mother and step-father.

"We would like to adopt you. We talked to the social services and they think that it should be easy enough and finalized in a few month's and until then you can remain in our custody", Derek beamed down to his new daughter sitting on the bed.

"But, why?", she replied still trying to take it all in.

"Your my daughter and we want you to be ours, officially. We want you to come home with us in a couple of days and it may be a bit crowded but it doesn't matter because this is what we want and we hope its what you want too. We want to be a big family, officially that is", Meredith spoke up.

"So, you want Emily to go home with you and live in the house with you two, Zola, Dr. Grey, Dr. Karev, Dr. Kepner and Dr. Avery?", Sam spoke up from the chair beside the bed for the first time.

"Yes", Derek replied.

"In a few days?", Emily asked.

"Yes", Meredith smiled.

"Ok, lets do it. As long as i can get out of her i don't care", Emily laughed standing up and having a tight embrace with her new found parents.

"Let me in on this", Sam laughed standing up and joining in causing the other three to start laughing.

**Next Day**

"Come on put shoes on were going shopping", April smiled walking into Emily's hospital room.

"For what?", Emily asked standing up and going over to her suit case to grab some shoes.

"I have the next twelve hours off and your mum wants me to bring you to pick out stuff for your new room and you need new clothes, so I have Derek's credit card", April took the card out of her coat pocket and laughed.

"I'm not even going to have my own room I taught", Emily asked sitting back down and putting on the shoes.

"You are now, I have to move into the attic with Lexie until your new house is ready. Which isn't too long more actually"

"Ok lets go shop till we drop. Didn't think I would ever say that", Emily smiled leaving the room.

**1 hour later**

"Ok, lets get stuff for your room first. The bed is a double. There's space for a desk which your mother wants you to get and the walls are cream but there's really no point in painting before you move to your new room", April told her walking into the furniture store.

"I really don't think I need any furniture. I mean if were moving soon anyway we should just save it till then", Emily told the red head starting to walk around.

"Ino that it seems like their wasting money but they just want you to be happy", April smiled looking at some bed frames. "Now do you fancy any of these bed frames?", April continued.

"I'm sure the bed there will be just fine", Emily replied looking at the desks.

"Ok, just to let you know its pine", April informed her.

"Lets just get this desk", Emily pointed to a plain pine desk that didn't really stand out.

"Ok", April smiled.

**Authors Note:**Thank you all for reading! Sorry that it's taken awhile to write. I finally got over my writer's block and I have started to write a Harry Potter fanfiction! I haven't put it on line yet but i shall keep you all updated! Thank you for all your comments,reading and following and please continue to!:)


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey welcome to your new home", Lexie squeezed Emily into a hug at the door before pushing her in the door.

"Keep the PDA to a minimum please", Cristina walked in past Emily and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on I'll show you your new room. Me and April designed it last night. God I hope you like it but if you don't just tell me and we can change it. But your moving in about a month so you can decide everything in your new room but the downside is were only gonna be housemates for that long", Lexie frowned walking up the stairs holding Emily's hand.

"This house is huge", she mumbled under her breath.

"Here we are, where's your parents? I taught they were coming home with you and Cristina?", Lexie asked going into the bedroom.

"They were but there was a car accident earlier they should be home in about an hour mum said", Emily replied looking around the room.

On the bed was the dark purple sheets that they had bought last week. On the other side of the room was a desk with a desk organiser full of all the equipment you could imagine you needed for any homework. Beside the desk was the school bag that they picked out and some copy book's. There was a wardrobe and a bookshelf on either side of the desk with the book shelves full of books. Most of them new and some that Emily took with her. The room was quite plain with not much design due to the fact that they were moving quite soon but Emily loved it. It was the perfect room in the perfect house to start her hopefully perfect family.

That night Sam rang her and they had an hour long conversation at twelve o'clock about the VMA's.


	13. Chapter 13

"You ready to talk?x", Jack sent a message to Emily.

It had been three weeks since she seen or talked to Jack. She told him she needed to sort out how she felt about all the life changes going on. Even though her and Jack are officially a couple, Sam was the one who was there with her through all the changes in her life.

"Ya. Can I meet you in Starbuck's?x", Emily texted back.

"Ya. In an hour?x", Jack text back.

Emily smiled at the screen thinking about how sweet Jack was. She really was lucky to have him but her feelings have changed. She can't have a relationship now after everything she feels towards Sam. She really likes him and even though they are always flirting she doesn't know how he feels. Like every teenage girl, all she can do is hope.

Emily jumped off her bed and put on her new tartan blouse and black jeans with her new denim converse. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and signed a note saying she would be back by six just in case someone came home early before grabbing her keys and leaving the house.

" You look great", Jack stood up and gave Emily a hug.

"Thank's I feel good", Emily smiled sitting down with a white hot chocolate.

"How is everything?", Jack asked taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Really good. I have a family who really care. I have my own room and everything is just really good. How are you? How's summer?", Emily asked.

"Rubbish without you", Jack gave a small grin.

"Jack listen..", Emily didn't know how to phrase it.

"I know what your going to say and even though I really don't want you to say it its okay, I understand. Friends?".

"Please", Emily let out a sigh and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you nervous?", Jackson asked Emily sitting down to eat breakfast.

"I think I'm gonna pass out", Emily groaned.

"She will be fine. You will be more than fine", her mother spoke up placing a few slices of toast in the middle of the table.

"It can be hard though on a kid to move school. Back home on the farm, our high school was miles away, it was like a new adventure on my first day", April smiled widely.

"Ya well we don't live in Timbuktu kids here can be little pricks so if anyone every bothers you just say the word", Alex gave Emily a small smile that Emily returned.

"Well I think she will be fine and she's going to make lots of new friend's and have amazing experiences. Then she's going to meet a boy and fall in love and he will be the love of her life but she won't know until he's gone. Then he will be the one who got away", Lexie laughed nervously taking another bowl of cereal.

"You on Mark's service today?", Meredith asked pouring some coffee.

"Yes, how did you know?", Lexie asked innocently.

"Cause your eating more than a cow wanting to fill their four stomachs", April replied serioiusly.

"Well she's going to do great", Derek walked into the kitchen carrying Zola.

"You ready to go?", he turned to Emily.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Emily sighed standing up going over to give her mother a hug.

"Good luck honey", Meredith said during their embrace.

After everyone said good luck and bye to Emily, Derek and Zola they went out and set off for King's School, one of the best private schools in Seattle. Emily picked the school because it made her parents happy that she would get the best education in a private school and it was the closest school to the hospital. Emily planned on at the end of every school day to get the bus and wait at the hospital till someone was finished work.

"Are you full of nerves or excited too", Derek asked in the seat beside her.

"Well I mean it seems like a really great school but I don't know anyone", she looked down at her hands shyly.

Derek reached over and took hold of her hand "Everyone will love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you. And so did Zo", he smiled at her.

"Didn't you Zo", he turned around to face his other daughter as she gave a big smile from the attention.

Fifteen minutes later, after an in-depth conversation about the subjects and the school, they arrived at King's School.

As Emily was leaving the car she smiled "Bye Zozo, bye Dad".

**Authors Note:**

So I know that it has been absolute ages and I'm probably annoying all of you by not having a weekly update but it is just for the meantime as I do not have any wifi and am VERY busy in school. I will keep you updated about my wifi situation and let you know when I will start updating weekly which I really cannot wait to do! Thank you though for reading and being patient. Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions and please continue to.

Some notes about story:

~Lexie and Mark are broken up (for good), but I felt like her heartbreak was only really touched on lightly so I am going to try and bring that into the storyline.

~Just in case you weren't very aware about the timeline, the story has been so far over a couple of months. The next update will be from a week into Emily attending school and from then the stories will be based daily. Just in case this confuses some people this doesn't mean that I will be updating everyday but whenever I do update it will be continued on from the next day of where the last update left off.

~This point isn't very important but King's School is an actual private school in Seattle but I'm not too sure where it is located so I'm just going to say it's near the hospital!:)


End file.
